The Sailor Scout Planet War
by Princess Lita
Summary: Rei bets Lita and Serena the planet Mars that she can't go a week without fighting or being mean. I'm not gonna tell you what happens, but lets just say that it turns into a big planet power war between the scouts. It's not finished yet, but please read a
1. Rei's Temper

Chapter One: Rei's Temper  
  
It was a cold day in the city of Tokyo. Serena and her friends were inside Lita Kino's apartment.   
  
"Studying is getting boring. Can't we take a break? Pleeeease?" Serena asked. They had been studying for three hours, and of course, Serena was getting bored.  
  
"I wouldn't mind taking a break," said Mina.  
  
"Serena! It's always like you to want to take a break. I'm getting so sick of this! If you want to get far in life, you need to be smart. Which is something that your NOT!" Rei suddenly screamed.   
  
Mina, Lita, Ami, Trista, Amara, Hotaru, Rini, Michelle, and even Serena were shocked. They had not been expecting the sudden outburst. Quiet Lita was the first to break the stilled silence.   
  
"Um, Rei, don't you think that was a little harsh?" she said, nervously.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Michelle.  
  
"No, I don't. I think that Serena deserved it. Listen you guys, I've been thinking. I'm not sure if Serena is cut out for this whole Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity thing. I think that one of us could do a much better job. I mean, come on. Serena sucks as Sailor Moon!" Rei said, a bit more calmly.  
  
"You know Rei, I am right here. Haven't you guys already been through this, though?" Serena said hurtfully.   
  
The other scouts agreed that there had been a time when they had doubted Serena being Sailor Moon. But that was over, now. So why was Rei bringing it up again? The scouts went back to studying, abandoning Rei's arguement. Everyone, that is, except for Serena, Lita, and Rei.  
  
Serena walked over to Lita's kitchen, trying to find something good to eat. She was hungry, as usual. Lita stood up and followed her. The two started whispering to each other in hushed tones. Rei got curious about what they were saying, and if it was about her, and joined them.  
  
"You know, I bet that Rei can't even go one week without arguing or being mean" said Serena, while stuffing her face full of Lita's homemade cupcakes.  
  
"That's one bet that I'm certainly Not going to take you up on! I would lose!" Lita replied, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, well I'll take you up on your bet, Serena!" a third, unexpected voice joined in. Lita and Serena turned around to see who it was, even though they had reconized Rei's voice. Of course they were right, it was Rei. "I bet the planet Mars that I can be nice, and not argue or be mean, for one week. If I lose, then you can have my planet Mars, Serena!" Rei finished confidently.  
  
"Serena already has your planet, Rei. Your only the Princess of it" Lita pointed out.  
  
"Well then, " Rei started, trying hard to keep her cool, "Lita, you can have my position as Princess of Mars, Sailor Mars, if I lose" she added. Lita and Serena just looked concerned. Rei was still their friend, even if dhe did have a temper.  
  
"Rei, are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this? If you back out, we'll understand" Serena said.  
  
"I'm positive, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm going to win!! " Rei garanteed.  
  
The three shook hands to seal the deal, and the bet was on.  
  
  
  
That wasn't very good, but tell me what you think anyway. Chapter two gets MUCH better, but it's not done yet. :^(  



	2. Angry Beach Day

Chapter Two: Angry Beach Day  
  
It was the next day, and the arguement had been forgotten. The bet, however, had not been. It followed the scouts throughout their day.  
  
Everything started when Serena suggested they go to the beach. The girls had already been to the beach three times that week. Rei was getting really sick of it, and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. She had to win the bet. She couldn't afford to lose!  
  
"We've been going to the beach a lot already. It's getting boring now" Mina said.  
  
Rei was about to agree with her, but then her words suddenly changed. "Good idea, Serena. I think we should all go to the beach, too!"  
  
"I'm fine with the beach. Just as long as they're lots of cute guys there!" Lita said dreamly.  
  
So Lita, Mina, Rei, Serena, and Ami all got packed for what they thought would be a fun day at the beach.  
  
"Let's sit right over there" Ami said, pointing to an open area where no one else was.  
  
"AMI!!" Rei exclaimed loudly, then a bit softer she added "There's no guys over there!"  
  
Since they all agreed with Rei, (well, except for Ami) they ignored the fact that she had almost lost her temper. The scouts found a sunny spot right in front of some cute guys, and sat down.  
  
A little while later, Rei, Serena, and Mina walked to the refreshment stand. "I'd like two hotdogs, a large order of fries, three chocolate bars, and an ice cream sundae" Serena ordered.  
  
"You know Serena, your gonna get f -" Rei started, without thinking.   
  
"I'm gonna get what, Rei?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"Your- your gonna get fashionably skinny walking back and forth to the refreshment stand!" Rei replied smartly. She was glad she had thought of that at the last moment, instead of saying what she had originally been going to say. That Serena was going to get fat.  
  
Serena, Mina, and Rei got their food, and walked back to the others.  
  
Rei was eating her pretzel when Lita whispered to her "See that guy over there? The one with the dark brown hair? I think he likes you. He's been staring at you for awhile now."   
Sure enough, the tall guy came over to Rei a few minutes later.   
  
"Hi. I'm Mark. I'm going to surf with my friends for a while, but when I'm done, do you want to go for a walk with me?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Rei, and sure I'd- " she was cut off by something wet landing in her lap. It was Serena's ice cream sundae.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry!" Serena said, bending over with napkins. But instead of helping, she was making the mess worse.  
  
Rei went down to the ocean, and got cleaned up. Mark and Serena followed her down.  
  
"So, about that walk?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sure, Mark, I'd love to go on a walk with you guys. Thanks!" Serena said sweetly.  
  
Mark thought for a moment, then he said "On second thought, forget that walk. Maybe I'll see you around, Rei." Then he walked away, shaking his head. Serena went, too.  
  
Rei walked slowly back to the others, a ways behind Serena. "She's ruining my day!" Rei thought. "Serena isn't going to let me rest until she wins! And I lose."  
  
Meanwhile, back up at the sandy beach, the other scouts were getting mad at their queen.  
  
"Your not being fair to Rei! Just now, you were being mean to her on purpose so she would lose the bet!" said Mina.  
  
"You know, if she loses you'll also be losing something, too. You'll be losing her friendship to you! So, Serena, just let her win!" Ami said.  
  
"Stop being mean, Serena!" Lita exclaimed. The others had pretty much said it all.   
  
Serena chose her next words carefully. "You guys are right. I was being unfair to Rei. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just wanted to win." She then apologized to Rei, and Rei accepted. Rei had to, she had no choice.  
  
Soon it came time for them to leave, and Rei went come. She had made it through day one. But will she make it through the next day?  
  
  
Please Review!!!!! Do you think Rei should win or lose the bet? 


End file.
